What Should Be the Heroes of Lagaard
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: Two socially awkward loners and another Guild full of... interesting people. When boredom and fate decide to come together, things can indeed turn quite bizarre. Varen, Survivalist, knows this all too well... and now he curses his fate as he trudges through Yggdrasil.
1. Prolouge

' _Lo there._

 _Name's Varen, Ren for short. I'm a... well, I guess you can't really call me an archer. But I am, it's just... I'm more towards what those guys in High Lagaard call a 'Survivalist'_

 _Technically, I should be alone right now. Wanderin' the world, not making any sort of pit-stop unless I really need to, y'know, that kind of stuff?_

 _Yeah, sadly, that's not the case right now._

 _See, the only reason why I'm here right now is because of my friend, Lexion, Lex for short. Or Xion. Whichever you want. I prefer Xion, just to tease him, but I call him Lex too at times._

 _Ahem, anyway, the story is that one time I was taking a small break in this one city uh... meh, I forgot the name, whatever. That city I took a break in happened to be Lex's hometown._

 _See, Lex (ahem, Xion, hehe), and I have been friends since we don't know when. Even after we parted ways we still managed to keep some sort of contact. Surprisingly enough, when I saw him in his hometown it felt almost awkward..._

 _So, I managed to meet Lex again. Great. That made me take a much longer break than expected, since well... I'm seeing an old friend. The hell do you expect?_

 _A few days into my stay in Lex's hometown, things started to get a little boring. I did find out what Lex has been up to while he's here. He's been practicing the usage of hexes. Oddly enough, he's still damn good with that gun of his._

 _Oh, we seem to be getting a little off topic there. Back to the story, then. So things started to get a little dull, and you know what happens when things start to get dull?_

 _Yep. Stupid, crazy, ridiculous, sometimes brilliant, but just utterly idiotic ideas come to mind._

 _Yet, boredom seems to have a way of making those ideas sound nice and fun and smart to us._

 _Long story short, here we are, standing in front of High Lagaard's gates. Just the two of us._

 _A journey that started out of boredom. Hey, who would've thought?_

 _..._

 _Well, I'm starting to regret ever making that desicion._

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 1: High Lagaard!

A/N: AGH FINALLY I GOT THE GUTS TO PUT THIS UP (I wrote this like ages ago not kidding XD)

I only have 4 chapter ready (plus the prologue so yeah), plus fair warning: I may or may not turn this into shonen ai/yaoi (boy x boy for ya'll who's not familiar with the term), but yeah I haven't decided yet. Also yay for a 2-man team! *throws confetti)

So yeah, hope you enjoy~

Warning/Disclaimer: EO 2 (c) Atlus, I don't own anything aside from the characters (even that's not in it's entirety)

* * *

 **Heroes of High Lagaard**

 **C.1: Arrival**

Trudging into the mildly cold regions of High Lagaard are two people, one with blond hair wielding a bow, the other with brown hair, wearing a hat, a gun holstered somewhere in his green coat.

Staring at the gates, the two boys sigh. A new page in their lives is about to start, and they only met again about a few days ago.

Fate sure has a way of making reunions seem like the worst idea.

Not uttering a single word, the two step through the gates, befuddled by how many people are swarming the streets as soon as they entered.

"Oh man..." A sigh escaped the blond boy's mouth. He then resumed walking, dragging his companion along with him.

"So, what are we looking for again?"

"Well... the Explorer's Guild, I think? I heard it's close." The blond boy nodded, maneuvering through the crowd.

As they got deeper into the crowd, they noticed a tall building, explorers coming in and out of the door. That should be the Explorer's Guild.

Both boys walked into the building. They could've swore that as soon as they entered the building the whole place would blow up. This place is choked full of people, there literally is no room left to breathe.

"Shit... I hate crowds..." the brunette uttered. His blonde companion placed a hand on his shoulders.

"C'mon... let's just get this over with, then we can get out of here." He then grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him deeper into the room, a person clad in ebony colored armor greeting them.

"Hm? Are you new explorers?" Both boys nodded.

"Well then. Welcome to High Lagaard. I take it you want to explore the Labyrinth? If so, then you must make a Guild first." Noticing the two boys' confused faces, the Guildmaster continued.

"Guilds are like a... support network, so to say, where explorers can pool their talents. You can organize yourself better with a Guild, too. To trek into the Labyrinth alone would be possible, but it is also a suicide mission. That's why Guilds are like a sort of... necessity in the Labyrinth." The two boys nodded, before turning to each other.

"So, how about it? Would you like to make a Guild?"

"Hmm... alright, sure." Answered the blonde boy. The Guildmaster nodded, grabbing a parchment from within the desk drawer before handing it over to them.

"Here. You'll need to fill this up first. Put in your Guild name and your current members. Once your done, hand the paper back to me." The two nodded, walking away, searching for a seat.

Once seated, they discussed their Guild's name. After a while, the blonde one spoke.

"How about... 'Asgard'?"

" 'As...gard'?"

"Yeah. I found out that in ancient language, that name means 'Land of the Gods'." The brunette nodded.

"Yeah... I think I've heard of that too, while I was looking through some books...," the brunette mused. His friend scribbled some things on the paper before he lays down the quill pen.

"There, done. C'mon." The blonde boy stood, urging his friend to follow him.

They handed the paper to the Guildmaster, who scanned the paper carefully.

"Hmm... Varen, Survivalist and Lexion, Gunner... are you sure you two alone will do for now?"

"Yeah, we should do for now." Varen, the blonde one said, crossing his hands. Lexion too nodded. Both weren't really good with crowds, and maybe having a two man team wouldn't be so bad, as having more people would only hinder them.

"Well... alright then, if your sure. Everything else seems to be in order." The Guildmaster then turned to the two.

"Alright, next you'll want to head to the Grand Duchy's office to get things started. The Minister will explain the rest to you. Good luck." Varen nodded, before dragging his friend with him out of the building.

Once they got out, Lexion sighed.

"Don't ever drag me in there again..."

"Hey, you think _I_ liked it in there?" Lexion sighed again.

"Well... let's just hope that the Grand Duchy's office won't be that crowded..." They both then started walking into the Duke's office, wherever that is.

After getting lost a few times and asking for some directions, the two finally stumbled upon a grand looking building, guards strewn about, government officials from the looks of it, walking in and out every once in a while.

"Dammit... does every place here have to be crowded?" asked Lexion.

"Just be glad it's not as crowded as the Explorer's Guild." Varen then proceeded to drag his friend into the building.

Inside, it looked just as grand as the outside is. Also, the area seems spacious enough to make the place look as if it's not crowded, calming Lexion a bit.

"You ok there, Lex?" Said-boy nodded. They both then started walking towards the Duke's office. Right before they opened the door though, a guard stopped them.

"Hold! What business do you have here?"

"We're new explorers. They told us to visit the Grand Duchy first," explained Varen. The guard's posture relaxed slightly.

"Ah, I see." He then walked towards the door, opening it, before stepping to the side. "You may come in, then."

As soon as they entered, they're greeted by the same grand interior, but smaller, in terms of the room's size. Right in the middle of the room, is a desk, with piles of paper on it, an old man with clothes that looked like that of nobility sitting right in front of it, hand and quill pen moving quickly, filling the papers with each stroke.

"Um..."

"Hello, there. Are you the new Guild I heard about?" asked the old man, not looking at the two explorers in front of him, hands still moving, scribbling on the paper. Varen raised an eyebrow, while Lexion hid behind his friend.

Finishing the last of what looks to be his paperwork, the old man lays down his quill pen, closing the bottle of ink right next to him on the table. Sighing in satisfaction, he rounded up the rest of the still messy papers strewn about on his desk, his eyes now on the two youngsters in front of him.

"Well then, I would like to welcome you to High Lagaard. I am Minister Dubois, a pleasure."

"Erm... the uh... pleasure's ours, sir...," Varen uttered. Dubois chuckled a bit.

"Well, let's get down to it then. I'm sure your here to explore the Labyrinth?" The two boys nodded.

"Alright. In order to do so though, you must first become an official citizen of High Lagaard. For you explorers to become one, you must first complete the task I give to you."

"Alright. What is it?" Asked Varen. The Minister opened one of his desk drawers, taking out a parchment that looks to be partially filled. Handing it over to them, he spoke.

"You will map a section of the Labyrinth's first floor. In order to explore the place, you must first know cartography. The guard stationed inside the Labyrinth will explain to you the rest. Think of this as a kind of... test." Dubois the walked back towards his desk, turning to the two explorers in front of him.

"Say... where are your other companions?"

"Oh... It'll just be the two of us in this Guild," answered Lexion. The Minister nodded.

"Well, I suggest you take extra caution then. The Labyrinth is not to be underestimated, and there has been some cases where explorers don't make it back just from this exam." The two boys' face darkened as they nodded. The Minister's expression softened, as he spoke, attempting to calm them down.

"I do believe your capable though, don't worry."

"Alright, uh.. we'll be going now," said Varen.

"Ah, yes. And take that parchment with you at all times. There's more than just one floor in the Labyrinth after all. As you go deeper, fill that parchment with the Labyrinth's secrets." The two gave a last nod before walking out of the door, closing it behind them. Lexion rested his back on the door right after the closed it, sighing.

"Y'know... I'm starting to think this is a bad idea..."

"Well... we're here now, might as well go through with it."

"Your oddly optimistic."

"Oh? Am I?" Lexion nodded.

"Heh. And here I though _you_ we're supposed to be the more optimistic out of us two. Or did studying about hexes whittle that optimism of yours... Xion?" He sneered, chuckling soon after. A rather hard punch came from his friend.

"You know, someday I'm either going to shoot you or curse you to death." Varen sighed.

"Tell me how many times you've said that already..." he then walked off, leaving a pouty Lex behind.

As they exited the building, they noticed another band of people, loafing around outside a bar next door.

Wait.

A bar?

Sensing an urge to go in there and grab some liquor, Varen walked over to the bar, his friend following (read: chasing) him from behind.

"Hm..?" One of the people in the small group hummed as she noticed Varen walking towards the bar. Smiling, the girl got up, waving her hand.

"Oi!" Varen turned towards the sound, only to see a girl with light, chocolate brown hair waving at him, one hand holding a lute.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Asked another boy, a part of the small group, who sits right next to the girl, wearing rather loose armor, a sword and an axe perched on the sides of his chair.

"Hehe, nothin'! C'mere, let's share a drink, hm?" said the brown haired girl. Varen, perplexed by the girl's innocence, nodded hesitantly, walking up to the group. Lexion by now had caught up with him.

"Varen... Varen, what are you doing?" Said-boy merely shrugged.

"So, are you a new Guild, like us?" the two boys nodded, Lexion scooting behind Varen, hiding.

"My, he's a shy one, isn't he?" said another girl, her blonde hair tied, one of her hands wearing a weird looking glove. Lexion merely scooted closer to Varen.

"Great, more people... ," said a boy wearing dark clothes, with blue hair and a whip and blade sheathed on his belt.

"Aw, c'mon, lighten up. Your going to be seeing more people soon, you know..." replied a boy clad in heavy looking armor, a giant shield next to him. The blue haired boy sighed.

"Then can I stay in the Labyrinth forever?" The brown haired girl chuckled, while the two boys stood there, silent, confused.

" 'Course you can't, silly~!" She then turned towards the two boys standing behind her.

"Well, I did say I was going to share a drink with you right? What would you like?" asked the brown haired girl. The two boys took a seat.

"I'll just... have something that's _not_ liquor..." Lexion's shoulders sunk a bit as he finished. "Like they have those here..."

"Well... they do have tea, surprisingly. Is that ok?" Lexion nodded.

"How about you?" Varen didn't even need time to think.

"Strongest thing they have here. And if it comes in shots, send in... 3 bottle." Everyone on that table gawked at the blonde, aside from Lexion.

"Hey... uh... you sure?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I am. Just a few shots wouldn't hurt."

"A FEW? Your talkin' 'bout a whole 3 bottles there!" said the man in loose armor.

"Yeah, well... I can hold my liquor just fine."

Sighing, the brown haired girl placed her orders. The bartender immediately got to work. As he was preparing the drinks, the two Guilds started chatting.

"My name's Sophitia, Sophie for short. I'm a Trobadour."

"Name's Dashiell. Landsknecht."

"Anra, Alchemist. A pleasure."

"Tristant. Dark Hunter."

"And I'm Mikha, Protector."

"We're Guild Myrian! Nice to meet you!" Said Sophitia, her voice as jolly and uplifting as ever. Varen sighed.

"Well? What's your name?" Asked the jolly Trobadour.

"Huh? Uh... well, I'm... I'm Varen, Ren for short. Survivalist." The group nodded, they then turned towards the shy boy sitting and hiding right next to Varen.

"I-I'm... Lexion, Lex for short... G-Gunner...," the boy uttered, his head downcast as he couldn't look at the crowded bar.

"We're uh... Guild Asgard." Sophitia gasped at the name.

"Oh! So your Guild Asgard!"

"Yeah... why?" asked Varen.

"My, rumors do spread fast, hm? Like petals in the wind~ Your the first two man Guild to ever attempt challenging the Labyrinth!"

"Really...? Huh..." Uttered the Survivalist.

" 'Ere ya go lads!" Said the bartender, handing them out their respected drinks. Timidly taking the tea cup, Lexion took a sip.

"Hmm... is this-"

"Chamomile?" Asked Anra.

"Y-Yeah..." the Gunner then took another sip, and another one, before placing the cup on the table.

Varen, on the other hand, read the lable on the bottle handed to him.

"Huh? Really? Moonshine?"

"Oi, Moonshine's damn tough you know!" Warned the Landsknecht.

"Yeah, I know that." Varen then poured himself a shot, before taking it leisurely, swallowing the liquid in one gulp, placing the glass back on the table, seemingly unfazed. Everyone from the Myrian Guild gaped at the sight, even Tristant.

"Hmm... not bad." Varen then took another shot, and another one, and another one, surprising the Guild more and more. Noticing their dumbstruck faces, Lexion peeked from behind Varens back.

"He's... a really tough drinker..." The boy then took another sip of his tea.

Still awestruck, the Guilds continued to chat. Little things, like where they came from. Apparently Sophitia is a native of this city.

By the time they've finished talking, Varen had already finished 3/4th of the last bottle, the Moonshine still not affecting him in any way. Pouring the last of the liquid into the shot glass, he took it, setting the glass back on the table before calling the bartender.

"Whoa, kid! I thought you were gonna share that thing!"

"Got anything stronger than this?"

"Well, yeah, we do. It's a house special, so it's not always available." Varen simply nodded.

"I say, though. Ya managed to drink that Moonshine all the way through without takin' a break? Damn, your tough, kid."

Lexion turned to look outside of the bar's windows, avoiding eye contact with the whole bar, taking one final sip of his tea. Noticing the time, he tapped Varen on the shoulder.

"Uh... I think we should be going now," said the Survivalist as he got up from his chair. Turning towards the windows, Tristant got up as well.

"Yeah, so should we. C'mon, Sophie." Said Troubadour nodded, handing the bartender some money.

"Drink's on me~." She then ran off after the others.

"Uh... thanks...?"

By now, night has fallen and the two boys have arrived at the inn. An old lady greeted them, her presence as warm as the atmosphere in this place.

"Oh, welco—O-Oh, I haven't seen you here before! Are you new?" Varen nodded.

"Well, welcome! Right now, your in Flauss in, one of the best inns in town, and one most explorers use as a base. Across here is the Lagaard hospital, and to the west is Sithoth Trading, the armor shop!" said the innkeeper.

"Oh, and we also offer storage space here. Only 100 En per item!"

'A...100 En? You think it's easy to get that kind of money...?' Varen thought.

"So then, would you like to rent a room? Right now, I'll charge you 5 En for the night!"

"We should... It's getting late, after all..." Varen nodded.

"Alright." He then handed the innkeeper 5 En. She, in turn, handed them their room key. "Have a nice stay!" she said.

As soon as they reached their room, they're dumbstruck by what they saw.

The room is _incredibly_ small. In fact, it's so small that about the only thing that would fit in there and still give them some sort of space is a drawer and one bed.

One.

A small one at that, barely enough for the two to fit on.

Sighing, Varen walked into the room. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"You sure?" Asked Lexion.

"Yeah." Varen then took of his scarf and hat, took off all of his bags and leaned his bow against the wall, before lying down on the floor.

Taking off his hat and coat, Lexion threw it onto the table along with his gun and holster, throwing the blanket on the bed to Varen.

"Whoa there. You take the blanket, I'll just have your coat." Varen then took the coat from the table and threw the blanket back to Lexion.

"You sure? It's pretty cold tonight.."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Your health's been pretty frail recently. Can't be having a sick person wandering inside the Labyrinth, right?" Lexion sighed. Varen turned to lie on his sides.

"Well, g'night, Xion." A pillow landed on his head as the boy chuckled, Lexion pouting before placing a bell he's been holding onto on the table, lying down, pushing the blanket up to his face.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Looking back at old stuff sure is fun...

Take note that as soon as c.4 is uploaded, the writing may seem a bit different. I can't say I improved but I wrote this like what, 2 years ago? Yeaaah...

Anyway, time to get in touch with the rest of the characters (I have 2 other fics on here I've neglected QvQ)

And now I shall proofread *sneaks into next chapter*


	3. Chapter 2: The First Step

A/N: I shall bombard you with 4 chapters of this immediately MUAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

Anyway, yaay, more Varen and Lex! The socially awkward gunner and archer. Still haven't decided if I wanna go to that direction or no.

I might start making an update schedule for all 3 EO fanfics I have after college entrance exams are done... JUST A FEW MORE DAYS DAMMIT *smack*

Anyway that's enough about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Warning & Disclaimer: *points to the first chapter*

* * *

 **Heroes of High Lagaard**

 **C.2: The First...eh, not-so Hope Filled Steps...**

As the sun rose and light beamed through the city, the city lights flickering off one by one, eyes opened, looking drowsy, but in truth, refreshed, ready for the day. Some people may have woken up earlier, really.

The same can't be said for the Gunner, who is, apparently, quite the heavy sleeper.

The pillow Lexion threw the night before came back with a vengeance. By Varen's hands.

"Wake up, Xion. It's about time we get this exam over with, right?"

"Nggh..." Lazily removing the pillow from above his head, Lexion mustered enough will to get himself seated on the bed, eyes looking drowsy, as he spoke, sounding somewhat tired.

"Well... I see _your_ not ready either."

"At least I'm not so much of a lazy-ass as you are." Lexion merely plopped down onto bed again.

"Just let me get some more sleep... another hour or so..."

"You want me to throw an arrow at your face?" On reflex, Lexion sat up, this time almost at lightning speed.

"Alright, I'll get ready!"

A few moments later, the two are ready, Lexion not forgetting to grab his bell and hide it inside one of his coat pockets.

They then set their next course; to prep first at the Sitoth Trading.

As they arrived at the shop, a young girl at the counter, wearing a dress greeted them.

"Oh, welcome! You seem new, is this your first time here?"

"Y-Yeah, why...?" asked the Gunner.

"Well then, welcome to the Sitoth Trading! Most explorers shop here for their things. We sell a variety of equipment, but... our selections aren't too good right now, sorry..." said the girl as her shoulders slumped a bit. But then she brightened again, remembering something.

"Oh, and we also cooperate with the Lagaard Hospital! We sell the medicine they make, so you can buy those here, too!" The girl then chuckled a bit.

"My dad's actually the one who owns this shop, but he works in the back, so I'm the one managing the counter. O-Oh, sorry about that! Go ahead, take a look! Though like I said, our selections aren't really good right now..." Both Varen and Lexion did just that.

They merely brought some armor and medicine, and even only buying those, their wallets are nearly empty.

They then walked out of the shop, headed towards the Labyrinth's entrance.

As they arrived, they saw a few familiar faces talking to the guards.

Noticing the two boys, Sophitia turned to them, waving.

"Hi! I see we'll be taking the exam together, then!" Jolly as ever...

The guard, upon noticing the two new arrivals, walked towards them, before speaking, his voice echoing inside of his helmet.

"Another guild? Hm... Ah, I think I know what to do. Alright, all of you, wait here." The guard then ran off, not saying another word. They all shrugged, and did as they were told.

Soon after, the guard came back, with him, another guard.

"Alright, now follow us, please."

As the group arrived inside the Labyrinth, the two Guilds are awestruck by what they saw.

Lush, blue leaves cover their view of the skies, as the thin streaks of light that shone through lighted the Labyrinth, making the forest look as if it's shimmering under the light.

Flowers of many colors grow here as well, flowers of different colors, pink, sometimes blue and red, dotting the Labyrinth with a variety of colors, the dense brushes where the forest grow, along with the wall of trees making it seemingly impossible to pass through.

Though, animals still manage to make their home here. Birds sing, and beasts call, roaming about the forest, creating a natural orchestra.

The grasses form floors, and the trees and dense brushes form nearly impassable walls.

It's almost hard to believe this all is naturally made.

Eh, such is the wonders of nature, I guess.

Those train of thoughts stopped though, as the guard stopped walking, the group stopping right behind them.

"Alright, your Guild'll come with him," said the guard, pointing at the guard standing next to him, then addressed the other two people in front of him.

"And, your coming with me." The guard next to him gestured for the other Guild to come with him. They followed, looking back once at the two boys before resuming their walk.

The guard then gestured for the two boys to follow him, going through an adjacent pathway to the ones the Myrian Guild went to.

After so many twists and turns that they can't remember where they seem to be headed to, the guard stopped, speaking again, this time in a softened voice as he knows the two are anxious.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure you know what this mission is for. Now, it's not really as bad as it sounds. All you have to do is map this whole area while trying to find your way back. Oh, do you know the basics of cartography?" Varen nodded. "Alright then, good!"He then produced a pouch from within the small bag he brought, filled with medicine.

"You'll need this. Doesn't look like you have any Medics with you right now. Right, then I guess I'll be going!" The guard then walked off, bidding them good luck. The two are left to their own devices now...

"So... you sure you know how to map?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Your in good hands when it comes to mapping." Varen then started walking, Lexion following behind him.

They saw flowers that are in late bloom, and going through a pathway, they managed to find some items locked away in a strange box.

They then went back the way they came, this time going further south, through a long, stretching path.

Mid way through it, Varen stopped, listening to the sounds around him. Wasn't that a twig snapping just now? It sounded awfully close...

Putting his map away and slowly grabbing his bow, he listened, before turning to the sound of rustling bushes, shooting an arrow.

It connected, as the beast behind the brush plopped down onto the earth, dead, the arrow embedded in it's head. Sighing, Varen took away his bow, taking out a knife in it's place, as he began skinning the beast, taking it's hide.

"I heard scavenging for materials' useful for the shop, so might as well..." Lexion sighed as he waited for Varen to finish, keeping a lookout in case other monsters come.

As the Survivalist finished, they continued on, Varen mapping as they did.

Just a little after the little assault by the pink skinned monster just now, more beasts came in, but this time it's a hedgehog and a Woodmai.

"Well now... no projectile can pierce a shell, as far as I know." Lexion merely nodded, rummaging his coat pockets for his bell, Varen shooting an arrow at the hedgehog, which dodged it, surprisingly. Getting another arrow ready, Varen dodged the hedgehog's and Woodmai's assault, shooting another arrow at the hedgehog, which hit.

Lexion then felt something under his coat pockets. Taking it out, he revealed an ornamented bell, small enough to fit in his pocket. He rings it, while uttering a sort of incantation, the bell's cursed chime filling the air.

The Woodmai then suddenly doubled over, in a way, as if suddenly struck with pain, writhing and squirming for a what seemed to be a long while, suffering, before dropping dead.

Surprised, Varen turned to the boy, who's gaze was cold for a moment, but then turned normal again.

"Was that poison you cursed that thing with?"

"Y-Yeah... worked pretty well, didn't it...?" the Gunner the proceeded to put the bell back inside his coat pockets. Varen chuckled a bit, going over to the two dead beasts, scavenging them as he spoke.

"Remind me not to get you mad.."

"T-Then don't call me 'Xion'!"

"That doesn't count." Lex merely pouted. Perhaps he may try to put a light curse on his friend sometime later.

Eh... he can't really bring himself to.

After they finished, and after Varen retrieved the still usable arrows, they kept on walking, finally arriving at the end of the pathway and arriving in a branching one.

Entering the first branch led them to a door, which led them to a small clearing, fragrant flowers growing about.

"I think I'll take a little break..." Lexion then sat down on the forest floor, taking in the fragrance of the flowers. Varen did the same.

As they sat there, a question suddenly came to mind.

"Hey.. Why did you decide to study hexing in the first place?" Lexion blinked at the sudden question.

"Huh? Oh... well, back then was just as boring as it is now back in my hometown... I found this book about hexes and read it just for the hell of it. I just... got interested in it after a while." Lexion then shrugged. Varen sighed.

"Well, hexes are a powerful thing..." a pause. "Be careful who you use it on. Even the lightest of hexes can be dangerous. You might regret using it, and sometimes there may be no way to reverse it." Lexion sighed whilst nodding,taking out hiss bell, cupping it in both hands, staring at it.

"That's the only thing I'm scared about when using hexes..." He then heard his friend stand up. Varen then patted his friend's head. "At least you still got your gun to use." Lexion sighed as Varen opened the door.

"What're you doing sitting there? C'mon." Lexion blinked a bit, as if he had spaced out. He then nodded, standing up, following his friend.

The next thing they found is a rock, a clear, cool stream flowing through the rock's crack. Varen noted down the small spring's location before moving on,finally finding their way back, noticing that the other Guild had come back as well.

Noticing the two's approach, the Landskecht, this time, greeted them.

" 'Lo there! I see ya made it!" Varen nodded, handing his map over to their supervisor.

The guard keenly examined the map, before his face brightened, albeit hidden behind his helmet.

"Hey, you did a great job here! You got everything right, from the looks of it. Good! I'll go report this to the Minister. All you have to do is speak with him again and he'll grant you citizenship." The guard then hurriedly walked off, headed towards the Minister's office.

"Hehe, I guess we'll becom official at the same day, then~," inquired the Troubadour.

"W-wait, you passed the test too...?" asked the Gunner.

"Yep! Tristant and Dashiell there are great mappers!" Said boys merely shrugged. Sophitia chuckled.

"We should get going now, then. C'mon, little Sophie~." Anra then proceeded to drag Sophitia away, the others following.

"Y'know, I'm beginning to wonder," the Protector began,"will our Guild end up helping each other out in here a lot or what?"

"Maybe...," uttered Varen. Mikha chuckled a bit, before he bolted off, chasing the others.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you!" Varen and Lexion merely nodded.

The sun had begun to set by the time the two arrived at the Minister's office. They didn't see Guild Myrian anywhere though. Maybe they've already finished reporting in?

As the two entered the office, they're greeted by Dubois, with a rather... delighted look on his face.

"I heard from the guard that you've done a great job! It looks like you already know cartography well."

"So... we're official Guilds now?"

"Yes. You are now official citizens of High Lagaard, thereby making your Guild official. Now, onto the matter at hand..." The two merely stayed quiet, listening intently.

"As I have told the Guild before you, it was the Duke himself that first wanted the Labyrinths to be explored. Our ultimate goal is finding the fabled 'Floating Castle', that is said to rest on top of Yggdrasil. The 'Floating Castle' is indeed a myth, yes, but aren't chasing myths what makes life more... fun, so to say?"

'Yeah, you do have a good point there...' thought Varen.

"So that's what you want us to do?" The Minister nodded.

"Though I'd advice against being hasty, after all you did decide to go in as a two man team. Take your time, and I am sure things will go by much more smoothly for you." The Minister then nodded at the two, taking his seat in front of his table.

"Right then, I hereby grant you full access to the Labyrinth. Oh, also take this." Dubois then fished out a rolled up parchment, handing it over to the two boys.

"Show that to both the Stickleback Bar and the Sithoth Trading. As you may have known, there are some restrictions before, but now you have full access to both establishment with that letter." Varen nodded, albeit a bit confused. Restrictions?

But they didn't linger to ask. As they got out of the Minister's office, they felt fatigue hit them. It has been a long day, after all...

"Wanna call it a day?" Lexion nodded.

They got back to the inn, hoping to get a better room, only to be given the same exact room they got last night. Again, Varen went to sleep on the floor, while Lexion slept on the bed.

Placing his bell on the table and lying down on bed, Lexion sighed.

"Y'know, Ren..." said-boy merely stayed in his position, listening.

"Yea?"

"About what you said about me using my hexes... what if we have to fight people instead of monsters? They could die if I hex them, you know..."

"Try not to use it then." Lexion turned towards the boy, a bit surprised by what he said.

"If your that scared, then don't use it when fighting people." After that, the Survivalist closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Lexion sighed and did the same.

Maybe hexes can be controlled in some way?

He'll have to try it in order to find out, but hopefully the answer will be yes.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: To any of you who's wondering "how the FUCK can Lexion, a Gunner, use hexes?!" Well I just kindda decided to go with the subclass system in EO3 and 4 to give these two a bit of an edge and I made Lexion a gunner and hexer just for the hell of t B) *killmenow*

What Varen's subclass is well... I'll get to that later~

And now I shall proofread more *sneaks into next chapter*


	4. Chapter 3: Crawler Attack!

A/N: I'm starting to feel like this is gonna be a 7-man team fic instead with 2 Guilds XD

O yea we'll be seeing a lot of Guild Myrian. And little Sophie if any of you actually care ^^;;

So yeah, hope you enjoy~

Warning & Disclaimer: First chapter please~

* * *

 **Heroes of High Lagaard**

 **C.3: Onward with the Adventure!**

The sun rose, but it's lights are covered by the clouds, which seemed dark in color. Not dark enough that it'll show signs of rain, though.

Again, the Gunner woke up groggily. Seeing the sky dark like this made him want to sleep more...

Varen too, wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to get the day over with. Plus, he is interested in what the bar has for them now that they have full access to it.

Eh, he mainly wanted to drink.

"Wake up, lazy-ass." The Survivalist then threw a pillow at Lexion.

"Fuck you..." he then lazily got up, honestly not feeling so super today.

"...Your not gonna throw an arrow at my face, right?" Varen shook his head.

"No, no... I may though, someday." The Gunner shuddered at the thought. Varen can throw arrows just as far as he could shoot them. He might as well have a javelin as a sub-weapon, for heaven's sake!

"Don't, please..."

Soon, the two are ready. They then heard a knock at the door. Peeking through the small hole on the door, Varen saw a familiar girl standing right in front of it.

Opening the door, Varen sighed.

"What is it?"

"Oh, no need to be so mean! I came here to see how you were doing!" Again, Varen sighed.

"We're doing alright, thanks." Varen then proceeded to slam the door shut, but then Sophitia put her foot between the door.

"Which reminds me," she began,"your headed to the Labyrinth today, right?"

"No, were headed to the bar." Varen tried to slam the door shut again, but the Troubadour stood firm.

"Funny, we're headed to the same way, too!"

"Great," sarcastically, the Survivalist replied. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're trying to get ready." He then slammed the door shut with full force, hurting Sophitia's foot, enough for her to move it away.

"Ow ow ow!" she hissed. The Troubadour then pouted.

"You didn't have to be so mean..." She then stomped off.

While inside the room, Varen is regretting making a two man team.

'Maybe we should've made a normal five man team instead...'

The two then left, headed towards the Stickleback Bar, just as Varen told Sophitia.

Once they arrived, the bar owner greeted them.

"'Ey, yer tha'kid who drank a whole bottle of damn moonshine, right?" Varen nodded.

"I take it ya got permission from th'minister?"

"Yeah, here." Varen then handed the paper to the bar owner, Lexion, as usual, hiding behind his friend.

Looking at the scene, the bar owner chuckled a bit.

"Ya know, you two look more like 'mates than friends." Varen's face darkened. Lexion took out his bell.

"You want us to brutally murder you?" The bartender immediately raised both arms in defense.

"Alright, alright, sorry! No need t'be like that, I was just jokin'!" Varen's expression lightened a bit, Lexion stowing away his bell in his jacket pocket.

"We don't take _too_ kindly to that." The bartender sighed, making a silent note not to mess around with these people.

" 'K then, lemme read this..." He read the permit, quickly scanning through and spotting the Duke's signature. He smiled approvingly, handing the small letter back to the two.

"Good, looks like ye two are official now!" Varen had to cover his ears a little at the man's sudden bellowing exclamation.

"So, now yeh get t'do requests we get here at th'bar."

"Requests?" Lexion asked.

"Yep." The bartender then showed them to the bulletin board, standing near the table. On it are several papers, pinned onto the wall, each filled with a single requests.

"Go take a look. I think this 'ere should explain things fer itself." Lexion walked forward, gingerly touching one of the small sheets of paper as he read the request written on it.

"It says... to help restock water...?" Lexion turned to Varen. "And he's asking for supplies from the Labyrinth." Varen walked over to the boy, reading over the paper himself.

"Hm..." He sighed, ripping the paper off the bulletin board.

"Fine, we'll take it. A good way to kill some time, I guess." The bartender nodded, taking the paper.

"Rock water's pretty fine, so I can understand why he'd want more of 'em." He turned towards the two boys just as they were about to leave.

"Oi there, ya know where yeh're supposed t'be headed to?" Varen nodded, showing him his map.

"Yeah, we know. It's all there in that piece of paper," said the Survivalist as he pointed at the paper clutched in the man's man shrugged, bidding them a good luck as the two walked out of the bar.

As they stepped out, Varen suddenly scoffed.

"Shit. I forgot to order some of their house special." Lexion have a deep sigh.

"Drinks? Really? Now?" Varen sighed.

"I actually wanted to reserve some. Oh well." He shrugged, then walked off towards the shop, intending to show the permit to the shopkeeper there as well, Lexion following closely behind, keeping his eyes away from the crowd as best as she could.

Once they arrived, a little girl, the same one from yesterday, greeted them.

"Oh, it's you! So, how did it go?" Varen merely handed her the permit the Duke gave him, letting the girl read and check it for herself. She nodded, handing the permit back to the two.

"Great, so you made it!" She clapped her hands together, showing them her delight in seeing them in one piece. There has been cases of explorers dying from that one test alone.

"So, I think the Duke already explained things to you, but there were some restrictions here before." Both Lex and Ren raised their eyebrows, watching as the girl took out an item from one of the many shelves in the shop.

A thin piece of string, almost like a wire really.

"This here is called a Warp Wire. It let's you warp out of the Labyrinth instantly!" She looked at the two, still with that smile of her's. "It's a good idea to carry at least one into the Labyrinth. This thing's a lifesaver for a lot of explorers!" Varen nodded, eyeing the small piece of wire, surprised that it had such a use.

"How much?" he asked.

"I'll sell it for a 100 En each." Lexion tapped Varen's shoulder, showing him a pouch full of money in it.

"Here... the Duke gave this to me yesterday, just before we left." Varen gave him a look, opening the pouch and looking at the money inside.

"Damn... Were you planning on keeping this to yourself, Xion?" The Gunner gave Varen a light punch on the shoulder, scowling all the while.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Varen merely shrugged, suppressing a chuckle.

500 En. Coupled with how much money they have right now, this should be more than enough to buy one Warp Wire.

"We'll take one," said the Survivalist as he handed over 100 En to the girl. He then took a quick look around, trying to see if there was anything of interest lying about.

Seeing as there was nothing of interest for the both of them, and that they still have a pretty good stock of medicine, Varen took the Warp Wire and walked out, briefly thanking the shopkeeper.

Lexion sighed, still hiding behind Varen's back as they walked towards the Labyrinth's entrance.

"How are we going to survive in the Labyrinth alone?" he asked all of a sudden. "I mean, it's hard enough with 5 people, right?" Varen sighed.

"Well, we could always invite more members if you'd like." Varen then turned to him, still walking.

"But we've been doing fine so far. Let's just see how long we can go before we need help." Lexion nodded, rather scared at the prospect of meeting a lot of other people at once. It's just his shyness getting in the way, maybe.

Varen on the other hand, just feels as if he works better alone. Or with Lex. But mostly alone.

A few people are fine, in fact just one more person to help out is fine.

But then again, this is the Labyrinth they're talking about. Who knows? Maybe Varen's and Lexion's capabilities alone won't be enough.

Also, there's Guild Myrian. An odd bunch, but they seem to be running into each other a lot. Who knows? Maybe this is fate, dealing it's card, for once helping the two out. Or is it a mere coincidence?

Only time will tell, I suppose.

As Varen was snapped out of his musings, he found that he is now standing right in front of the Labyrinth's entrance.

Walking into the Labyrinth, the two set out on their quest. Varen fished out his map, the coordinates for the Rock Water's origin already in place, etched at the right side of the map, close to where they're standing.

"C'mon." Varen ushered Lexion to start walking, his guard heightened just in case some of the forest's denizens decide to jump out and attack them, Lexion grabbing his gun, readying it.

They walked through the forest, before entering a small branch in the road, leading towards a dead end, and in it...

"Oh, _this_ spring." Varen sighed. He knelt down, getting his pouch out, quickly collecting some of the water out. Hopefully this much water and the location of the water itself should be enough. This place isn't too far from the entrance, after all.

He closed the pouch, putting it in his bag.

"Pretty simple request. You wanna head back now, or explore some more?" Lexion gave it some thought before answering with a nod.

"Yeah, let's look around some more..." Varen nodded, leading Lexion back to the clearing in front of the Labyrinth's entrance.

Taking the adjacent path this time, they entered another series of paths. Varen took the first turn he saw, rounding a few corners afterwards, finding a chest containing a Steel Pin.

Lexion picked it up, inspecting the small pin. It seems clean, almost like it just got out of the forgery.

"Huh... who'd leave something like this here?" he asked as he handed the pin over to Varen. "And how's it so clean?" he added. Varen shrugged.

"They say the Labyrinth's a complete mystery. Although someone could've just left this here, probably either stashing it away or was about to die." Odd that there isn't that much blood on it though, at all for that matter, considering the amounts of gruesome deaths that occur here daily, most of which involve blood and guts being torn out. Mostly blood.

Lexion sighed. "Don't joke around about death, Ren."

"I'm not joking. Knowing what this place is like, it's a likely possibility." Lexion nodded, shuddering slightly all the while. Who knows their corpse could be close by.

He could be stepping on it for all he knew.

They retraced their steps, walking a few steps further before Varen stopped, his ears catching the sound of slight rumbling in the ground, like something's digging through the surface, his nose catching the scent of decay from somewhere within the bushes.

His ears traced the noise, leading him behind Lexion.

On reflex, he yanked his friend back from where he stood, just in time as a giant, green worm with razor sharp teeth rounding it's 'mouth' bursted through the ground, catching Lexion as he tumbled to the ground.

"Wha-" before he could protest, Varen jumped back, taking Lexion with him, as a Mole bursted through the ground.

"Shit..." Varen scoffed. He could tell that giant worm is dangerous. If the sharp teeth rounding it's supposed 'mouth' isn't an indicator, then maybe it's size will and how it targets people and tries to eat them.

Just as he was about to formulate an escape plan, another one of those things decided to come out, this time, from where that decaying scent seems to be strongest, barring their way forward.

"Tch..." Varen got an arrow ready, knowing that now, running will be futile.

In a narrow path, both escape routes blocked by two of these worm things and a Mole.

Well. He couldn't have asked for a better day!

Quietly, Lexion snuck his bell out, uttering a few incantations, jingling the bell all the while.

The cold sound of the small bell's chime sent chills down Varen's spine, as he noticed the worm's and mole's movements suddenly getting slower. Still, the mole decided to leap towards Varen. He shot it down with an arrow to the head, the mole plummeting towards the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

The worms gave out a gurgling noise, before launching itself at the group. Both Varen and Lexion jumped back, Lexion hitting a wall just as the second worm came in, now hovering over the boy like a towering menance.

Lexion took out his gun, the beast's saliva dropping in front of him, splattering onto the ground in a large, messy heap. The other worm followed, towering over the boy as well.

Unbeknownst to the two worms, Varen got two arrows ready, directing each at one of the worms.

Just as both worms dove in for their meal, Varen shot his arrows, coated with poison. It hit his targets dead on, right where he wanted them to land.

The weakest part of their body, at least on the back; the middle of their 'back', where the skin is thinnest.

The beasts instantly lurched back, making sounds akin to roaring, more fluids coming out of their mouth, splattering about as they wriggled, blood leaking heavily from the small wound.

The second worm dove right at Lexion once more, clearly more aggressive now due to the pain and need to survive. Lexion quickly dove out of the way, letting the beast's mouth burrow into the ground instead of his flesh.

Taking a chance, Lexion shot a rather large bullet at the creature, the bullet going halfway into the beast's body, nestling itself inside of it's organs, creating a nasty looking, gaping hole on the worm's sides.

Lexion ran back towards Varen, now in the process of fending off the other worm.

Varen leapt back, firing another arrow, intending to hit the beast square between it's eyes. Yet due to the worm's constant movement, the arrow landed on it's eye instead.

Good. At least it's partially blind now.

The worm 'roared' some more, the second worm getting up, looking utterly messy with the mix of blood, soil and bodily fluids now matting it's green skin.

Varen fired another arrow, this time hitting the worm's neck, the arrow driving deep into the worm's body, quickly firing another one, hitting the other worm at the same spot.

Both beasts began spluttering blood out along with saliva, lurching about in pain. Both arrows had blocked air from coming into their bodies. Or rather destroyed whatever it was that's allowing them to breathe.

Varen got another arrow ready, intending to deal the killing blow. He then heard the familiar chime of the bell, hearing the familiar incantation of a hex.

Lexion hastily uttered the spell, his face wincing futher and further. Varen noticed his one hand shaking, the one he uses to fire his gun. Sighing, the Survivalist fired the arrow just as the beast was about to attack once more.

The arrow hit the worm square on the forehead, it's movements stilling immediately. The giant worm tumbled towards the ground in a giant heap of saliva and blood.

Lexion finished his incantation, casting the hex on the only worm left. Immediately, the worm wriggled about, obviously in intense pain. It tumbled onto the ground, curling up as it couldn't handle the pain from the poison, dying in that position.

Finally it stilled, and Varen heaved a sigh of relief. A chime of a bell rang in the air, once, before being followed by a thud.

"Nggh!" Lexion gripped his one arm, right on where the elbow should be. He moved his fingers over it, as if massaging it. Varen turned towards the boy, looking at his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I ... I think I may have fired my gun wrong... or maybe the caliber was too big for me..." Varen, once again, sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Damn, sometimes you could be such a dumbass." Varen then gripped the boy's arm, placing a thumb on top of the afflicted area, applying pressure, massaging it.

"Let me..." Really, the Gunner can be an idiot sometimes. Pushing himself to use a gun that's obviously not yet for him...

They stayed like that for a while as Varen massaged the joint, applying even pressure so as not to cause pain (or maybe a little bit of pain), but still mending Lex's arm a little. Once he was done, he let go, letting the Gunner test his arm.

"Your lucky you didn't dislocate anything." Lexion pouted a bit.

"It still kind of hurts though..."

"Yeah? Well massaging it won't help much." Varen slung his bow over his shoulder, switching to his dagger.

"Either we head back to town for now and get your arm checked out, or we could stay here and look around some more." Varen then cut into the Mole, getting it's hide. He turned to glance at Lexion as he cut into the hide, continuing.

"Who knows? Maybe your arm's completely useless now. In which case, your fault for being a damn idiot." Lexion threw a small pebble at the Survivalist as he finished, purposely throwing it with his wounded arm, proving that he still can indeed use it.

"Asshole."

"Heh." Stifling his chuckle, Varen finished up harvesting the hide, stowing it away in his knapsack. He then walked over to the fallen worms, testing first if they are dead, then proceeded to harvest what he can out of these creatures.

"Whoa! You guys actually managed to kill two of those things?!" Varen's and Lexion's heads snapped up, greeted by the sight of, who else, but the Myrian Guild.

Sophitia looked at them, awestruck. Same with Mikha and Dashiell. Tristant walked towards one of the corpses of the beast, kicking it once.

"Hm..." He looked at Varen and Lexion, with eyes saying 'not bad'. Varen sighed.

"Alright... what do you want...?"

"We were just headed back," said Anra before she noticed the wounded Gunner. "I take it you were as well," she asked, pointing at Lexion. Varen merely gave her a slight nod.

"Still though," Dashiell began as he observed the corpses,"it's impressive how you've managed to kill two of these in a row!" He looked up, towards Varen and Lexion, continuing.

"We ran into one, and we had problems!" Dashiell nodded to himself, making a mental note of the two's skill. Lexion merely huddled closer to Varen, the Survivalist merely staying silent.

'Well, we didn't go out unscathed... mostly because Xion was being an idiot.'

Sophitia looked around, seeing all the blood and gore about, mostly from the corpses of the dead worms. It sent a chill down her spine. She didn't like being exposed to this much death.

"It'll be worse further up, y'know," said Tristant bluntly, as he walked over to the Trobadour. She nodded, taking a deep breath in an attempt to collect her nerves.

"Well, we'll be headed back for now. Sophie, Tristant, come now." Tristant rolled his eyes, while Sophitia nodded, following the Alchemist as she left. The rest of the guild followed along behind them.

Lexion sighed.

"L-let's head back... my arm's throbbing real bad now..." Varen nodded.

"Yeah. And get that gun switched out once we head back." He then walked out of the Labyrinth, Lexion following close behind.

'Get the gun switched out... shit, wonder how much that's gonna cost...' thought the Survivalist, picturing the money the currently have in his head.

* * *

"Hm..." Dr. Stiles took a look at Lexion's arm, testing it by pressing his thumb against the joint. When Lexion winced slightly, Dr. Stiles sighed. He then performed more tests on the joint, to see what was wrong. After a while, he reached a conclusion.

"Well, from the tests, there doesn't seem to be any dislocation on the joint, though you may have, say, 'sprained' it a little. Give it some rest and you should be good to go." Stiles then chuckled, sheepishly smiling as he spoke.

"Also, you might want to switch up your gun. This calliber is a little big," he said, handing the gun back to Lexion, who scowled lightly.

Looks like everyone's reprimending him for having a big caliber gun.

Still, he can understand where they came from. Originally, he thought getting a caliber this big would be a good idea, but then found out the hard way that it was too much for him.

"Anyway, like I said, let that arm rest for a few days and you should be ok." The two nodded, before leaving the examination room, stepping out of the hospital and into the city.

By now, the sun is setting, the city's lights beginning to flicker on.

"So... you wanna turn in the request?"

"Hm?" Lexion pointed to Varen's bag.

"That water supply request." The Survivalist blinked once, before remembering the huge batch of water he took.

"Oh... right... slipped through my mind there..." Lexion managed a slight chuckle, before nundging the boy to start walking to the bar.

Once they arrived there, they noticed that the Myrian guild isn't around. Maybe they already turned in?

The bartender, busy with attending to the other customers, didn't notice the two enter. Nor did he regard the two when they called out to him over how noisy the bar is. Nor did he respond to Varen knocking at the wooden table rather loudly to get his attention.

Varen resorted to shouting in the bar.

"Hey!" he shouted, pounding the table once, making Lexion jumped. The scowl evident on Varen's face indicated that he is _pissed_.

"Whoa!" The bartender nearly dropped the pint he prepared, the contents spilling out a little. A slight hush enveloped the bar for a slight moment, before everyone resumed in whatever it was they're doing.

"What, what?!" The bartender had an equally dark scowl on his face, apparently not too happy with being shouted at. As soon as he saw the two though, all anger melted away, replaced with surprise.

"O-Oh, it you lot!" He noted the scowl gracing Varen's features, chuckling and smiling sheepishly before quickly handing over the pint to the patron nearby. He sighed, correcting himself before regarding the two with his full attention.

"Sorry 'bout that. Been a busy day. So, what'cha got fer me?" Varen wordlessly shoved the huge pouch of water at the man's face, still full and unscathed despite the huge fight they had with those worm like things earlier.

The bartender took it, inspected it and smiled.

"Is... is that enough for now? We have the coordinates to the water's source if you'd like..." The bartender nodded.

"Yea, that'd be great!" Varen then got his map out, his previous anger already simmering down. He pointed to one area in the map, marked with a circle, a small not on top saying 'Rock Water'.

The bartender noted down the coordinates, before letting Varen stash away the map again. He then went to the back, grabbing a small container labeled 'Freeze Oil'.

Handing it to them, the bartender said,"Here's your reward." Varen inspected the container, a clear glass one, with transluscent, almost oily liquid inside. He stashed it away in his bag, bidding the bartender goodbye and walking out of the bar. The bartender had to chuckle a bit at the kid's actions.

"Heh. Not the most hospitable kid around, eh?"

As they stepped out of the bar, night had come, stars now adorning the sky, the moon large and full, hovering over the town, gracing it with it's dim, etheral glow.

"Your not getting that drink?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Varen sighed. "For now I just want to sleep." Lexion nodded, following Varen to the inn.

There, they're greeted by the innkeep, who informed them that supper's just about to start.

After eating, Varen and Lexion turned in, getting the same room as they did before, Varen sleeping on the floor, and Lexion sleeping on the bed.

"Hey, Varen?"

"What?"

"Mind switching up for once?" the Gunner asked as he turned towards Varen. Varen chuckled a bit.

"Hell no. Like I said, your health's been pretty frail lately." Unbeknownst to him, Lexion scowled, before sighing and closing his eyes. Just before he drifted off though, he had to ask.

"So... since my good arm's useless for now, how am I gonna fight..?"

"With your hexes, obviously," replied the Survivalist. This time, it was Lexion's turn to chuckle a bit.

"Heh. Figured as much."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: So, originally I wanted Varen's subclass to be the medic but nah ^^; I'll think of something else though!

Also yeah, Sophie's not too familiar with blood and gore. She's a happy little troubadour who hasn't gone the least bit handstand so yea~

And now I shall upload this *sneaks into upload section*


End file.
